


Anima Gemella

by frostedroyaltea



Series: Percy Jackson oneshots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

I didn't need a soulmate. Didn't want one. I didn't even know how I'd find one. I had more important things to think about.

*****

A battle was currently raging on. Nico shadow travelled, taking the young campers with him to get them to safety. Once he reached rendezvous he passed out in the arms of Will Solace.


	2. Chapter 2

He collapsed into my arms. A group of campers surrounded him, all hurt in various ways. I waved over the other medics. Kayla gasped. Turquoise streaks coloured Nico's skin when I grabbed him. And indigo coloured my arms where he rested against me. I scooped him up and took him into the infirmary. He was fading fast, already dissolving into shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in the infirmary. Will leaned over me and pulled a blanket up to my shoulders. Turquoise streaked across my skin where his fingers brushed against my shoulders. I could see a faint smile on his lips. I sat up and Will backed away in shock. "Nico!" My head swam and I collapsed back down again, already slipping back into unconsciousness. I grabbed his wrist. When my hand slipped off his, indigo marks were left where my fingers were.

*****

Will looked down at his wrist, the indigo coloured streaks still there. Turquoise covered Nico's shoulders where Will had grabbed him. "It's been a week. Should we talk to someone?" Kayla asked. She came up behind Will and looked at Nico from behind him. "So you are soulmates?"

Will nodded. "Yeah." He but back a smile. It dropped and he said, "I'm worried. It hasn't been this bad before." And it hadn't. Nico's body was still flickering in and out of shadow. Coach Hedge tried to help but he hadn't been able to do much.

"Maybe we should talk to someone else."

"Who? Hades? Apollo?"

Kayla pushed his shoulder gently. "I don't know. Maybe some of our older siblings who left."

"Maybe." Will's gaze lingered on Nico, a half-smile frown showing on his lips. "Don't disappear on me now," he whispered fiercely.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat, watching him. It was dark and his body pooled into the shadows. I grabbed his hand, turquoise colouring his skin where my hand rested. His eyes opened and he wove his fingers through mine. Indigo flowed from his fingers into mine. He watched as the colours blended creating a bright blue-purple. "We're soulmates Will," he whispered hoarsely. And then his head fell back on his pillow.

"Soulmates," I whispered into the dark. I left the room and walked slowly to my cabin savouring the feelings. I slipped inside just as Austin was leaving for his shift. "Goodnight."

" 'Night Will."


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on the bed, just barely managing to stay sitting up. Will was beside me, supporting me. "Nico..."

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?" He looked at me. My eyes slid closed. "Never mind. You need to rest."

"No. Tell me."

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About-" he gestured toward us -" us. We're soulmates. Have we officially accepted each other?"

"I... don't think so."

He looked at me, smiling faintly. "For us, soulmates who have the colours when we touch, I heard that once they officially accepted each other the first touch is coloured and the first after accepting each other. And then when they touch there's usually no colour."

"Where did you hear this?" I asked, frowning.

"I read it online."

"So if it's true you'll just have turquoise from when I fell on you?"

"Yeah. Your arms and back will be indigo then."

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"


	6. Chapter 6

"How do we officially accept each other?"

"Nico," Will said, his breath coming out quicker. "I'm about to do something crazy. Stop me if you want."

"Will..."

Will found Nico in the dark and pressed his lips to Nico's. "I accept you."

"Same."

Their lips turned to a blend of indigo and turquoise. When they pulled away the colour stayed. Nico rubbed his lips. "The colour... Will, it's staying."

"So it's official then. Soulmates. We're soulmates now Nico. Soulmates," Will's voice trailed off in a whisper.

"Now, and forever."


End file.
